In many photographic applications, particularly when using large format film, the user wishes to accommodate more than one exposure on the same film unit. This applies to both conventional film and self-developing film. Examples for such applications are mini-portrait-cameras for providing photos for identification cards, passports, etc., where typically two or four spatially separate exposures are taken on the same film unit. It is also desirable for panorama pictures with a large aspect ratio, for instance 5:2, where two such pictures with dimensions of, for instance, 2 inches by 5 inches can easily be accommodated on a conventionally sized film with dimensions of 4 inches by 5 inches.
Photographic apparatus which allows sequentially exposing a plurality of spatially separate areas on a single film unit is well known in the art. In one approach, a number of separate lenses are provided, whereby each separate image is exposed by one of these lenses on stationary film (U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,987); in another approach, a single lens is provided, in combination with a film support which is movable from position to position on guard rails or through the use of various pin and hole locating structures (U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,293); in still another approach, a movable mask with suitable cut-outs is inserted between the film and the shutter and manipulated in relation to the film (U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,050); or the film is moved by means of gears and levers within a stationary, light-tight housing (U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,742). As seen from the prior art cited, all apparatus for exposing multiple multiple images either require a special camera with multiple lenses or, if the apparatus can be adapted for use with an existing camera, still require the external manipulation of film holders, dark slides, plates, or the like.
It would be highly desirable to be able to use conventional cameras and camera backs, for instance a standard 4.times.5 studio camera such as the Speed Graphic camera with a Graflok back (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,780), without modifications, for sequentially exposing spatially separate images on a film unit. It would be equally desirable to utilize the same "mask" which defines the imaged area of these images, also for composing and, in conjunction with a standard focusing screen, for focusing the image. The camera should be also useable with regular and with self-developing film.